1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of multi-purpose balancing exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise devices are well known in the prior art. One particular subset of exercise devices are known as balancing exercise devices.
One type of balancing exercise device is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,474 for Balancing And Exercise Device invented by the inventor of the present invention. This device involves a board combined with a flexible ball, wherein the board rests on or against the ball and the person balances a body part on the board.
Another type of balancing exercise device is known as a Horai-geta which consists of a hard plane such as a wooden board on which a person stands while the other side of the board is balanced on a hemisphere.
In addition, another type of exercise device are exercise sandals. In this type of device, the sandals feature a sandal having an adjustable leather strap and a hemisphere on the base of the cork sandals which is affixed to the base of the cork sandal so that a user can walk in the sandals and concurrently walk on the hemispheres.
Finally, another balancing device is known as a UE Board and Ball which consists of a disc having an attachment to be grasped by one hand with the user pushing the disc against a ball. This device can only be used with a pushaway against a wall and cannot be used against the floor.
None of these devices provides a simple, efficient, balancing device which can be used to exercise both the user""s upper and lower body arms and legs and related adjacent body parts. There is a substantial need for such a device.
The present invention is a unique biomechanical balancing and exercise device which can be used for general well-being exercise and also used in rehabilitation centers to rehabilitate upper and lower body joints such as ankles, legs, knees, hands, wrists, arms, shoulders and back.
The present invention comprises at least one balance device which comprises a flexible hemisphere having one flat surface that is soft and a rounded hemispherical surface that may be compressible or non-compressible when under pressure and which further can be pivotable in any direction. The device further comprises retaining means which enables the flexible hemispherical balancing exercise device to be removably secured to a body part such as a user""s foot or hand.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that an exercise device which comprises a flat surface for securing the device to a body part and a flexible hemisphere which is compressible under pressure provides a very efficient exercise device when attached to a body part so the hemispherical surface has a constant variation of movement in any and all directions and puts different stretch on the tendons, muscles, ligaments, and joints, stimulating increased numbers of proprioceptors and nerve cells of a body part thereby creating more muscle activation. Changing the orientation of the hemisphere relative to any immovable object or using a variety of stances or positions stimulates increased numbers of proprioceptors. By way of example, the knee being bent or straight will put a different tension on the muscle to stretch and cause more proprioceptor stimulation.
It has been further discovered, according to the present invention, that when an exercise device which comprises a flat surface and a flexible hemispherical surface is secured by attaching means to the underside of a user""s foot or to the sole of the user""s shoe, then the user can walk or stand still on the hemispherical portion so that the muscle of the foot, ankle, leg, knee and back are exercised. In the preferred embodiment, the exercise device comprises a pair of flexible hemispheres with flat surfaces so that a respective exercise device is attached to the sole of a person""s foot or to the sole of the shoe the person is wearing on each respective foot so that the person can walk on the flexible hemispheres and the hemispheres will rock back and forth or move in any direction, to thereby exercise muscles in the person""s foot and leg and further exercise muscles and joints in the person""s ankles and knees and pelvis. By changing the orientation of the hemispheres relative to the ground as the person walks, different proprioceptors and nerve cells are stimulated, thereby creating more muscle activation.
It has been further discovered, according to the present invention, that when an exercise device which comprises a flat surface and a flexible hemispherical surface is secured by attaching means to the user""s hand, when the user pushes a portion of the flexible hemisphere against a surface, it enables the muscles of the hand and the arm to be exercised and further exercises joints such as the person""s shoulder, wrist and elbow. By using only one or two exercise devices against the fist of one or two hands, a person can push the hemispherical portion against a wall and do vertical push-ups. If the person is in the horizontal position, then the hemispherical portion can be pushed against the floor so that the person can do a push-up to stimulate proprioceptors in the body parts, and thereby exercise the shoulders, hand and arm muscles, exercise joints in the wrist and elbow and shoulder. Further, by changing the orientation of the hemisphere against the wall or floor, the user thereby stimulates increased numbers of proprioceptors and nerve cells. In the preferred embodiment, the exercise device comprises a pair of flexible hemispheres with a flat surface so that a respective exercise device is attached to a person""s hand so that the person can do two handed push-ups against the floor or two handed pushaways against a wall to thereby stimulate increased numbers of proprioceptors and therefore activate more muscles in the person""s hands, arms, wrists, elbows, shoulders and back. By changing the orientation of the hemisphere relative to the flat surface against which it is applied (the wall or ground) as a person pushes against and then away from the wall or ground stretches tendons, muscles, and ligaments, thereby stimulating more proprioceptors in the person""s wrist, elbow, shoulder and back which creates more muscle activations of the muscles to be exercise in the person""s hands, wrist, arm, shoulder and back.
It has been discovered that the present invention can be used for general exercise on the body part and also to rehabilitate the body part if it has been injured or if muscles or ligaments have been sprained or strained.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient exercise device which can be used in a multiplicity of ways to stimulate proprioceptors and nerves to thereby create more muscle activation of a user""s body parts including foot, ankle, leg, knee, hand, wrist, arm, elbow, shoulder and back.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient balancing exercise device which has a flat surface which can be attached by attaching means such as straps to the person""s body part and a hemispherical portion which is compressible under pressure when the exercise device is pressed against an immovable surface.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.